


Let Me Apologize

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Ten Gifts [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and he's going to show him, but zack loves him, soft smut, vincent hates himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Zack has always been handsy, and he sometimes pushes it a bit too far when it comes to Vincent. So he's determined to show him that he loves everything about him. After Vincent's done with his punishment that is.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Vincent Valentine
Series: Ten Gifts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748647
Kudos: 15





	Let Me Apologize

Blue eyes flicked over to study the brooding crimson eyed man beside him. A foot tapped on the floor to a steady beat, seeming to echo around the room, making the silence between them stretch long and longer. There wasn’t a single sound besides the steady _tap tap tap _of the Solider’s foot.__

__Eventually, Zack couldn’t take it anymore, and he turned to face the raven-haired male who was staring at the wall. “Look… I’m sorry, Vincent. I didn’t mean to push your boundaries at all.” He pleaded gently. When he got no answer from the other, he simply moved closer, daring to reach out for the others hand. Although he didn’t touch him- not this time._ _

__Zack had always been handsy- and he knew that Vincent hated being touched. He wasn’t lying, though. He hadn’t meant to make the other uncomfortable at all when he’d surprised him with a hug from behind. The elbow that had slammed into his gut had been more than enough to get him to let go, and he’d only wheezed as Vincent had quickly gone to sit on the couch, curling up a little._ _

__“Vince…?” Zack’s frown only deepened. He tilted his head a bit, blue meeting red, and Vincent sighed before taking his hand._ _

__“I’m fine, Fair. I… Just warn me, the next time you do something like that.” He muttered softly, turning a little and letting his knee touch Zack’s. Zack’s relieved grin and nod of agreement had the gunman smiling gently. He leaned over, wrapping his clawed hand around the first-class soldier to hug him. “Your smile is always so infectious.” He muttered._ _

__“Is it? I can smile a lot more for you.” Zack murmured, leaning into him. Vincent’s other hand move to trail up Zack’s leg, and he took a deep breath, squirming. “What are you…?”_ _

__“I think the puppy need to be punished.” Vincent murmured softly. He stilled his movements, watching carefully as Zack pulled back. He wasn’t sure about how Zack would take his words but judging but how his next breath was a bit shaky, and the way he nodded eagerly, Vincent knew he was alright to continue._ _

__He smirked a little as he leaned in, brushing his lips against Zack’s but pulling back as the other tried to kiss him. “Ah… No. I think you’re going to lay here like a good boy, and keep your hands to yourself.” He purred, and the smirk only widened as the small noise that Zack made. He stood up, watching as the other moved quickly to lay across the couch. He undid the bandana holding his hair back, and grabbed Zack’s hands, tying them._ _

__Zack stared up at the other as the gunman held his hands above his head with his clawed hand, the other reaching down to carefully tug at the many buckles of his uniform. He let his gaze trail across Vincent’s body, humming softly as he arched to help make it easier for his shirt to be slid up and reveal his torso to the wandering crimson eyes. “Vinc-“_ _

__“That’s not what you call me.” Vincent’s eyes moved from the muscles in front of him to the blue eyes that only seemed to darken with lust as he spoke._ _

__“Sir.” Zack breathed, and a low sigh of content followed as Vincent ran hand over each nipple, rocking his hips down onto the half hard length before him. Vincent was never one to initiate this sort of thing. Usually it was Zack who was pressing up against him, or pulling him into a kiss on the way to the bedroom._ _

__“That’s better.” Vincent hummed, dipping his head to lick at one of the rosy nipples in front of him. He put his hand on Zack’s stomach, pinning him when he tried to arch up against him. He didn’t stop with his tongue or teeth either, moving back and forth between the two until the soldier was practically whimpering under him. “I’m not even to your pants and you’re already whimpering under me. So well behaved.” He murmured, nipping at his torso as he moved down and finally let go of Zack’s wrists, knowing the other wouldn’t move his hands._ _

__Vincent could feel the eyes locked onto him, but ignore them as he focused on kissing every bare expanse of skin available to him, hands moving to easily undo Zack’s pants and he yanked them and the underwear down in one slick movement. Finally he looked up, meeting dark blue eyes that were glue to him. “Fuck… You’re really hot.” Zack whispered._ _

__“… No moving, until I say.” Vincent slowly stroked Zack, watching as he listed off the rules. “I’m going to taste you until you’re begging for me, and then maybe I’ll give you some kind of release.” He watched Zack’s eyes flutter shut and waited patiently for him to speak, the pace of his hand teasing._ _

__“Mm… Yeah. I got it.” He added, and his eyes snapped open as he let out a low cry. Vincent had swallowed him down in one go, and he could feel the other gag around him before he pulled back to swirl his tongue around the head. He started to move his hands a bit, to push Vincent’s head back down, but he fought back the urge, instead focusing on not moving his hips up._ _

__Vincent didn’t make not moving easy at all. He kept up a slow pace, swirling his tongue around in the right way that usually would have Zack bucking up into his touch. Instead his thighs only shook even more as he moaned softly, cursing as Vincent made a loud slurping noise when he pulled back again._ _

__Vincent listened to each small gasp and whine that escaped Zack, watching his every move. He still had one hand on his stomach, and he slowly ran his fingers along the skin there, running them up to his chest and gently tugging at his nipples, watching his chest rise and fall._ _

__He didn’t slow his motions until Zack suddenly rocked his hips up as he lowered his head again and he stopped, staring at him as he pulled back and licked his lips. “What did I say?” He murmured, but let out a gasp as Zack moved quickly, reversing their position. He couldn’t argue with him, however, having noticed he had undone the scarf and he glared as it was held up over his mouth._ _

__“I heard you… But I want to shower you with some affection. I need punishment but I also want to apologize.” He said, and Vincent narrowed his eyes. Zack almost expected the other to push him off, but the gunman simply relaxed into the couch, nodding. Red eyes watched the grin spreading across the face leaning closer, before the scarf was moved, trailed down his stomach. Mako infused eyes seemed to intently focus on the shiver that ran through the older male’s body._ _

__“I suppose I can let you have this round, Zack.” Vincent ran his hand through Zack’s hair, pulling him down into a kiss as deft hands made quick work of his pants and tugged them down._ _

__There were rare occasions where Vincent did not mind Zack’s attention. This was one of them, he thought, humming softly as the other pulled back from the kiss to turn his attention to the rest of his body. This was one of the only times he could admit he felt a little less monstrous, and far more human._ _


End file.
